Stay Alive
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: My last side story to Koudoutai: The New Enemy. Kazuma's reputation as a game developer is in jeopardy as gamers went missing and rabid after playing his latest game. Ryu and Megumi are dispatched to find the culprit. Ryu x Megumi teamup.
1. Chapter 1

**Stay Alive**

Hi! This will be my last side story fic to Koudoutai: The New Enemy. But for the first time, I'll be making a Ryu-Megumi fic. But their

pairing is just a team-up like they did in the TV series (one involving a hidden village, and the other about the Collector murders in college

where Kuniko Touya studies there before joining DDS). And like those two cases, Ryu and Megumi will go undercover to apprehend

one of the Zodiac members who uses his resources to hatch a plan of his own: murder by video games.

This fic was inspired by:

1) The recently aired US movie, **_Stay Alive_**, where a group of teenagers were killed when their players were killed in a video game, they

were killed in real life.

2) The Tokusatsu TV series **_Kamen Rider Ryuki_**, where one of the 13 Riders kills his victims through a video game.

Again I'll be basing this fic not only on Stay Alive movie, but also on the TV series, Kamen Rider Ryuki, where one of the Kamen Riders

killed his victims through a video game, and those elements help me inspire in making this fic. And the elements of both the movie and the

Kamen rider TV series will be infused here, but in a different way.

I know you'll be disappointed about Ryu and Megumi not being a couple in this fic, but this fic is connected to my main fic, Koudoutai.

And in that fic, Kyuu and Megumi are already a couple, so I couldn't make Ryu and Megumi a couple in this fic for doing so may cause

confusion among readers. Their team-up as undercover detectives is as close as I can do.

So expect some blood and violence since I'll be basing this fic on the movie Stay Alive. And this will be my last side story, 'coz after this,

I'll be focusing on writing the sequel to Koudoutai, and there the rest of the Zodiac will make their offical debuts, as DDS will re-open

their classes (temporarily) at CLAMP School.

Listed below are the main and side story fics, and which entry can they be found:

**Detective School Q - _Koudoutai: The New Enemy _**– main fic

**Digimon – _Fallen Angel _**- -

**Read or Die – _The Book of Immortality_ - -**

**CLAMP School – _CLAMP School Meets Dan Detective School _**- -

**Detective School Q – _My Brother's Keeper _**- -

- - Side story fics

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon is owned by Toei Animation.

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions

**Missing Persons and Abandoned Video Games**

8 am. Tokyo. Kazuma Narusawa, along with Ken Ichijouji, and Miyako Inoue, were cruising inside their car, on their way to CLAMP

School, where they were informed by ms. Shuno Katagiri that DDS will be re-opened there, and there they can continue their studies.

Ken told Kazuma and Miyako about CLAMP School, and the two were awed at what ken told them. Even Kazuma's driver contributed

to Ken's statement. Even Wormmon and Hawkmon were intrigued by this.

8:30 am. They all arrived at CLAMP School, and were greeted by the guard, who is secretly a member of the Zodiac, Yagiza (meaning

Capricorn). Everyone sweat-dropped at the guard's greetings, as he reminded them of Kyuu. After getting off, Kazuma's driver left, and

Kazuma, Ken, and Miyako walked towards the school grounds of CLAMP School. The three DDS students were then greeted by the

school's directress, Ageha Ohkawa. Both exchanged greetings and Ohkawa lead them to the insides of CLAMP School. There the three

DDS students were given a tour of what's inside CLAMP School. They stared in awe, as they were marveled at the scenery.

But their entourage was cut short, when a police officer approached them and said, "Kazuma Narusawa, can you come with me to the

station?". Directress Ohkawa asked the officer what was it about. At that point, Kinta's father, Officer Tooyama came and said,

"Kazuma, you got big problem. The video games that you developed and sell has caused its players to go mad, and killed their fellow

players. Some even went missing after playing the games you made. Their parents are now angry and are blaming you for this.". Kazuma

was shocked at the turn of events, and couldn't believe what he just heard. "That can't be…my games can't be capable of those things…

there must be some mistake…". But Officer Tooyama, showing sympathy towards Kazuma said that he has to come with them to answer

the charges. Kazuma reluctantly agrees and went with them. Ken also went along, so that he could know what was going on. Miyako

told Hawkmon to find the other Chosens and the rest of Class Q about this while she tries to contact Koushiro, since he is also a

computer whiz (ok maybe not a whiz, but he is close to Kazuma in terms of computer and programming knowledge).

**To Be Continued…**

Ok. That was a good start. And that's were the trouble begins. As Kazuma will face an army of angry parents whose children went

missing, and some went rabid after playing the video games that he developed and sold to various markets.

And that's where Ryu and Megumi comes in, as they began to investigate the killings and missing persons case.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stay Alive**

Hi! Welcome to Chapter 2 of this fic. Again I'll remind you tat this will be my last side story fic to Koudoutai: The New Enemy. But for

the first time, I'll be making a Ryu-Megumi fic. But their pairing is just a team-up like they did in the TV series (one involving a hidden

village, and the other about the Collector murders in college where Kuniko Touya studies there before joining DDS). And like those two

cases, Ryu and Megumi will go undercover to apprehend one of the Zodiac members who uses his resources to hatch a plan of his own:

murder by video games.

This fic was inspired by:

1) The recently aired US movie, **Stay Alive**, where a group of teenagers were killed when their players were killed in the video game

they played, they were killed in real life, just like in the game.

2) The Tokusatsu TV series **Kamen Rider Ryuki**, where one of the 13 Riders kills his victims through a video game.

Again I'll be basing this fic not only on Stay Alive movie, but also on the TV series, Kamen Rider Ryuki, where one of the Kamen Riders

killed his victims through a video game, and those elements help me inspire in making this fic. And the elements of both the movie and the

Kamen rider TV series will be infused here, but in a different way.

I know you'll be disappointed about Ryu and Megumi not being a couple in this fic, but this fic is connected to my main fic, Koudoutai.

And in that fic, Kyuu and Megumi are already a couple, so I couldn't make Ryu and Megumi a couple in this fic for doing so may cause

confusion among readers. Their team-up as undercover detectives is as close as I can do.

So expect some blood and violence since I'll be basing this fic on the movie Stay Alive, but first, expect the Zodiac to pop out in this fic,

'coz one of them is a master hacker. If you already read Koudoutai: The New Enemy, then you know who's involved in this scam.

Listed below are the main and side story fics, and which entry can they be found:

**Detective School Q - _Koudoutai: The New Enemy _**– main fic

**Digimon – _Fallen Angel_** - -

**Read or Die – _The Book of Immortality_ - -**

**CLAMP School – _CLAMP School Meets Dan Detective School_** - -

**Detective School Q – _My Brother's Keeper_** - -****

- - Side story fics

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon is owned by Toei Animation.

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions

**Confrontation between the Creator and the Angry Parents **

Tokyo Police Station. Kazuma Narusawa, along with Ken Ichijouji, and accompanied by Officer Tooyama, entered the police station

and were almost lynched by a horde of angry parents, who were then restrained by several policemen. They shouted incentives at

Kazuma, and accused him of causing their children to go rabid after playing the games he created.

The lawyers who represented the parents then showed them the evidence: several softwares of the fighting and RPG games that Kazuma

developed. The lawyers claimed that shortly after midnight, the children began to act irrationally as they mimicked the characters that they

saw in the games, and attacked their parents and other relatives. And at school, they even did the same to other students and teachers.

Some even went missing and haven't returned home for almost two weeks. Kazuma then decided to check them out, and studied the

games carefully. After almost 12 hours, Kazuma found nothing, and strangely, he wasn't affected by what parents claimed that the

children went irrationally violent, since the children who were affected were mostly at Kazuma's age. This caused the parents to turn

angry and tried to lynch Kazuma, but Wormmon evolved to Stingmon, and used his height to intimidate the parents to calm them down.

"Please calm down!" Stingmon said, and the stunned parents complied. "We don't know what's going on, but rest assured that we'll do

all we can to solve this. Also, it's unfair to blame it all on Mr. Narusawa here. Even he was baffled about this. Look, if he was behind

this, he would have gone into hiding. And he too would have been affected by the game's side effects. Mr. Narusawa, Ken and myself

will conduct an investigation regarding this. We will not run away from this. We'll solve this case with everything in our power.".

Stingmon's speech brought relief to the grieving parents, and quietly left the station. Kazuma was saddened on why his games were

causing this, and puzzled on why he wasn't turning irrational like the other victims. Ken assured to Kazuma that everything will be alright.

Later that night, after leaving CLAMP School (Kazuma and Ken returned to CLAMP School after the police station incident), Kazuma

decided to pass by a convenience store to by some cup noodles. Kazuma was wearing a sweater with a hood, so therefore he can't be

recognized. After buying, he was about to leave the store when he chanced upon a familiar looking man. "Ah, Kami-Sama! It's that guy

at the Konami Computer College! The one who Kidnapped Kyuu and wearing that Ram armor!" Kazuma thought. Kazuma secretly

followed the man to an abandoned warehouse, where he was shocked to see several people, local and foreign, were lined up to buy and

make merchandise deals with the games that Kazuma developed. Kazuma left, making sure that he won't be seen, and went straight to

CLAMP School, and (the guard, who was secretly Yagiza, was not at his post as he went to the toilet) entered the school grounds.

There he met with Directress Ohkawa and Principal Dan and told them about what he just witnessed. The three discussed and a day

later, Ryu Amakusa and Megumi Minami were summoned to CLAMP School, and were debriefed about what their mission will be.

**To Be Continued…**

Ok. Again, that was a good start. And that's were the trouble begins. Ryu and Megumi are going to be sent on a mission: to infiltrate the

warehouse that houses contraband videogames that were made by Kazuma. But how will they get in without being recognized?

Wait for the next chapter, and while waiting, please leave a review.

And in the mean time, read and review the other fics that I mentioned above. It will help you understand the story better. And believe me,

the story is good, and that I promise you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Stay Alive**

Hi! Welcome to Chapter 3 of this fic. Again I'll remind you tat this will be my last side story fic to Koudoutai: The New Enemy. But for

the first time, I'll be making a Ryu-Megumi fic. But their pairing is just a team-up like they did in the TV series (one involving a hidden

village, and the other about the Collector murders in college where Kuniko Touya studies there before joining DDS). And like those two

cases, Ryu and Megumi will go undercover to apprehend one of the Zodiac members who uses his resources to hatch a plan of his own:

murder by video games.

This fic was inspired by:

1) The recently aired US movie, Stay Alive, where a group of teenagers were killed when their players were killed in the game, they were

killed in real life,

2) The Tokusatsu TV series Kamen Rider Ryuki, where one of the 13 Riders kills his victims through a video game.

Again I'll be basing this fic not only on Stay Alive movie, but also on the TV series, Kamen Rider Ryuki, where one of the Kamen Riders

killed his victims through a video game, and those elements help me inspire in making this fic. And the elements of both the movie and the

Kamen rider TV series will be infused here, but in a different way.

I know you'll be disappointed about Ryu and Megumi not being a couple in this fic, but this fic is connected to my main fic, Koudoutai.

And in that fic, Kyuu and Megumi are already a couple, so I couldn't make Ryu and Megumi a couple in this fic for doing so may cause

confusion among readers. Their team-up as undercover detectives is as close as I can do.

So expect some blood and violence since I'll be basing this fic on the movie Stay Alive, but first, expect the Zodiac to pop out in this fic,

'coz one of them is a mastrer hacker. If you already read Koudoutai: The New Enemy, then you know who's involved in this scam.

Listed below are the main and side story fics, and which entry can they be found:

**Detective School Q - _Koudoutai: The New Enemy _**– main fic

**Digimon – _Fallen Angel_** - side story fic

**Read or Die – _The Book of Immortality_ **- side story fic

**CLAMP School – _CLAMP School Meets Dan Detective School _**side story fic****

**Detective School Q – _My Brother's Keeper - _**side story fic

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon is owned by Toei Animation.

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

**Going Undercover **

Later that night, Ryu and Megumi were dressed in punk clothes (and wigs), and went to the ware house where the man whom Kyuu and

Kazuma met at the Konami Computer College several months ago (see **_Koudoutai: The New Enemy_**). Koushiro Izumi (from **Digimon **

**Adventure 02**) gave them two pairs of "special" contact lenses in case they came across the game and might get exposed to whatever

side effects it may cause. Earlier in the day, it was discovered that Kazuma wasn't affected the software games' side effects that caused a

gamer to act irrationally was due to the lenses in Kazuma's eye glasses, and that the so-called side effects was aimed for children.

Koushiro then suggested that the side effect might "mutate", and may affect teenagers and soon the adults. There Ryu and Megumi mixed

themselves with other customers (ranging from 13 to 30 years old) who were there to buy games that Kazuma developed. Ryu and

Megumi suspect that the seller here may have bought Kazuma's software games, duplicated them, and put some sort of chip or

something that would affect the gamers' minds. Then the man in charge came out. A young, college student, who appeared to be near his

20's, and was wearing a robe that would resemble Harry Potter. It was Jun Shibaura, who is secretly the Zodiac member, **Ohitsujiza**,

and he then made an auction on all the games available. Ryu and Megumi kept silent throughout the auction bid, which went on to sell

games to the highest bidder. The auction took only 30 minutes.

After everything were sold out, Shibaura was now Y 10,000 richer, and then have some men brought out several huge TV's. Shibaura

then told his clients that they can test their games at once. There the clients who bought the games immediately played it. Ryu and Megumi

noticed that Shibaura put on a smoke-colored shades before the games were activated.

After nearly three hours of non-stop playing (it was 12 mn already), Ryu and Megumi (who hid themselves inside a barrel) noticed

something that they never expected. Some of the clients began to stutter, and began to act like the games' villains and monsters, and

began to attack each other. Some imitated the moves in a fighting game, some imitated the characters in RPG, like slashing an opponent

with a bladed weapon, while others acted like monsters in other RPG games, biting and disemboweling other people. In less than five

minutes, blood was splattering all over, and internal organs (heart, lungs, colons, intestines, liver, digestive systems, and other gorish

scenes were there in front of her eyes) were thrown near her vicinity. Megumi used her will power to keep herself from screaming, while

Ryu was gritting his teeth at the cruelty Shibaura made. At the same time, Ryu sent a text message to Kazuma and Koushiro, who were

both at CLAMP School, staying overnight in case they were needed, and told them to send reinforcements. Luckily, Class C (composing

the six Chosen Children from **Digimon Adventure 02**), were there on standby and immediately went to the place after getting the go-

signal from Koushiro.

Back at the warehouse, the violence between the clients at the auction bid went rabid, in their zeal, they knocked down a barrel, and

Megumi fell off the barrel, her wig also fell off. Shibaura recognized Megumi, but smiled deviously as the possessed clients turned their

attention on her. Ryu, seeing this, also jumped off the barrel, and rolled a few barrels to block the attackers' path, and grabbed Megumi

and ran off, who was nearly harmed, as one of the attackers grabbed her clothes. During the struggle, Megumi's skirt was ripped off, and

to her embarrassment, she has to run only in her shirt, and shoes, as her panties was there for exposure. "Mmm-mmm. Pink with polka

dots. She's one hot cutie." Shibaura drooled, seeing her shapely curves and legs. Ryu and Megumi kept running, as the possessed

gamers were hot on their tail. Ryu recalled his promise to Kyuu that he would protect her.

**To Be Continued… **

Ok. The chase has begun, and that was very violent. Megumi will have problems going to sleep once this case is solved. But how will

they do that when they're being chased by possessed people who are out their for blood?

And will the Digimons get there on time? If they do, how will they stop them without harming them?

Watch out for the next chapter, and while waiting, please leave a review.

And in the mean time, read and review the other fics that I mentioned above. It will help you understand the story better. And believe me,

the story is good, and that I promise you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Stay Alive**

Hi! Welcome to Chapter 4 of this fic. Again I'll remind you tat this will be my last side story fic to Koudoutai: The New Enemy. But for

the first time, I'll be making a Ryu-Megumi fic. But their pairing is just a team-up like they did in the TV series (one involving a hidden

village, and the other about the Collector murders in college where Kuniko Touya studies there before joining DDS). And like those two

cases, Ryu and Megumi will go undercover to apprehend one of the Zodiac members who uses his resources to hatch a plan of his own:

murder by video games.

This fic was inspired by:

1) The recently aired US movie, **Stay Alive**, where a group of teenagers were killed when their players were killed in the game, they

were killed in real life,

2) The Tokusatsu TV series **Kamen Rider Ryuki**, where one of the 13 Riders kills his victims through a video game.

Again I'll be basing this fic not only on Stay Alive movie, but also on the TV series, Kamen Rider Ryuki, where one of the Kamen Riders

killed his victims through a video game, and those elements help me inspire in making this fic. And the elements of both the movie and the

Kamen rider TV series will be infused here, but in a different way.

I know you'll be disappointed about Ryu and Megumi not being a couple in this fic, but this fic is connected to my main fic, Koudoutai.

And in that fic, Kyuu and Megumi are already a couple, so I couldn't make Ryu and Megumi a couple in this fic for doing so may cause

confusion among readers. Their team-up as undercover detectives is as close as I can do.

So expect some blood and violence since I'll be basing this fic on the movie Stay Alive, but first, expect the Zodiac to pop out in this fic,

'coz one of them is a master hacker. If you already read Koudoutai: The New Enemy, then you know who's involved in this scam.

Listed below are the main and side story fics, and which entry can they be found:

**Detective School Q - _Koudoutai: The New Enemy _**-****main fic

**Digimon – _Fallen Angel _**-side story fic

**Read or Die – _The Book of Immortality_ - **side story fic

**CLAMP School – _CLAMP School Meets Dan Detective School _**-****side story fic

**Detective School Q – _My Brother's Keeper _**-side story fic

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon is owned by Toei Animation.

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

**Under Attack! **

As Ryu and Megumi kept on running, they unwittingly approached a port, which was near the Tokyo harbor. A patrol car was passing by

and accosted the running teens after seeing Megumi without a skirt. Ryu then told the officer that they were being chased by possessed

people. At first the officer didn't believe them, but his attention was caught as the possessed gamers were closing in. Ryu and Megumi

continued to run, as the officer was overwhelmed, and disemboweled, by the rabid attackers.

As Ryu and Megumi were near the highway, a yellow square appeared in front of them, and out came a huge battle robot that was a

cross between a humanoid and a ram. It was Metal-Ohitsu. Ryu and Megumi then deduced that Shibaura was Ohitsujiza, as the robot

ram was seen with Ohitsujiza during the Zodiac's takeover of DDS several months ago. But their thoughts were cut off as the possessed

gamers arrived, and with Metal-Ohitsu in front of them, Ryu and Megumi were trapped.

As the attackers were getting near, the six Digimons arrived on time. Angemon and Angewomon took out the possessed gamers and

knocked them unconscious. Ankylomon and Aquilamon took Ryu and Megumi to safety, while XV-Mon and Stingmon squared off

against Metal-Ohitsu. Seeing this, Shibaura decided to set his emergency plans in motion. Using his brainwave patterns through his card

deck, he ordered Metal-Ohitsu to retreat. Then he hid his card deck in under a barrel, and activated a tracking device so that the other

Zodiac members can trace the card deck. He threw his clothes at the river and changed to his corporate attire. Then casually walk away,

and, as he hoped, Daisuke, Ken, and Takeru appeared and blocked his path. They raised their badges and said, "DDS! You're under

arrest!". Shibaura pretended to be surprised, and said, "Huh? Under arrest? For what?". Megumi approached and slapped him hard.

"You bought those games and duplicated them! Then you put some sort of mind control mechanism on those games, and caused those

people to go rabid and attack each other! Then you sold it to them and had them kill each other! You monster! You'll pay for that!".

Shibaura pretended to know nothing, and soon the police arrived, and took Shibaura away. And everyone went back to CLAMP

School to report to principal Dan about what happened. The possessed people were tied up in strait jackets to prevent them from

harming the paramedics and themselves, and went to several nearby hospitals while the rest were preparing to take the bodies to the

funeral parlors.

After the coast was clear, an armored figure, carrying a sub-machine gun appeared from behind the trailer, carrying Shibaura's card

deck. It was To-Rasu. Beneath the armor, To-Rasu was smiling, as Ohitsujiza's plan was working smoothly.

**To Be Continued… **

It should be over now that Ohitsujiza was apprehended. But it's not over yet, as DDS must prove that Shibaura was behind the whole

incident. And why was Shibaura confident during his arrest? What plans does he have in mind?

Watch out for the next chapter, and while waiting, please leave a review.

And in the mean time, read and review the other fics that I mentioned above. It will help you understand the story better. And believe me,

the story is good, and that I promise you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Stay Alive**

We're here now at Chapter 5 of this fic. Again I'll remind you that this will be my last side story fic to Koudoutai: The New Enemy. But

for the first time, I'll be making a Ryu-Megumi fic. But their pairing is just a team-up like they did in the TV series (one involving a hidden

village, and the other about the Collector murders in college where Kuniko Touya studies there before joining DDS). And like those two

cases, Ryu and Megumi will go undercover to apprehend one of the Zodiac members who uses his resources to hatch a plan of his own:

murder by video games.

This fic was inspired by:

1) The recently aired US movie, **Stay Alive**, where a group of teenagers were killed when their players were killed in the game, they

were killed in real life,

2) The Tokusatsu TV series **Kamen Rider Ryuki**, where one of the 13 Riders kills his victims through a video game.

Again I'll be basing this fic not only on Stay Alive movie, but also on the TV series, Kamen Rider Ryuki, where one of the Kamen Riders

killed his victims through a video game, and those elements help me inspire in making this fic. And the elements of both the movie and the

Kamen rider TV series will be infused here, but in a different way.

I know you'll be disappointed about Ryu and Megumi not being a couple in this fic, but this fic is connected to my main fic, Koudoutai.

And in that fic, Kyuu and Megumi are already a couple, so I couldn't make Ryu and Megumi a couple in this fic for doing so may cause

confusion among readers. Their team-up as undercover detectives is as close as I can do.

So expect some blood and violence since I'll be basing this fic on the movie Stay Alive, but first, expect the Zodiac to pop out in this fic,

'coz one of them is a master hacker. If you already read Koudoutai: The New Enemy, then you know who's involved in this scam.

Listed below are the main and side story fics, and which entry can they be found:

**Detective School Q - _Koudoutai: The New Enemy _**- main fic

**Digimon – _Fallen Angel_** - side story fic

**Read or Die – _The Book of Immortality_ - **side story fic

**CLAMP School – _CLAMP School Meets Dan Detective School_** - side story fic

**Detective School Q – _My Brother's Keeper _**- side story fic

**Disclaimer:**

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon is owned by Toei Animation.

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

**Interrogation And Interference **

Tokyo Police Station. Jun Shibaura was being questioned by both Officer Tooyama (the father of Kinta of Class Q) and Morihiko Dan

himself, who decided to attend the interrogation to know more about the Zodiac organization. But all the time, Shibaura "innocently"

denied the charges, saying that someone may look just like him that was responsible. But the police brought in two star witnesses: Kyuu

Renjou and Kazuma Narusawa. Both testify that, back at the Konami Computer College, Shibaura disappeared, and in his place was

Ohitsujiza, and that he was typing his laptop, saying that all viruses will be ready to be unleashed. Kyuu and Kazuma maintained their

stand and insisted that it was Shibaura who was responsible for the virus attack, and for using a chip that emits radio waves that affects

the minds of the gamers involved.

After an hour of pointing fingers, everyone's attention were averted, as Suichi Kitaoka, the famed "Super Lawyer", arrived, and

accompanied by Shibaura's father, the president of the Shibaura Computer Firm. The general public were not aware that Kitaoka was

actually To-Rasu (Taurus). Without wasting time, Kitaoka used his knowledge as a lawyer, and managed to rebut all the accusations

hurled against Jun Shibaura.

Things turn for the worse, as another figure appeared. Jun Shibaura. Everyone inside the precinct (Kitaoka and Jun pretended to be

shocked) were shocked that there were two Jun Shibauras. Then a yellow square appeared at the floor, and Metal-Ohitsu appeared, and

grabbed the sitting Jun Shibaura, making it appeared as he was held hostage. "Ahh! Help me, dad!" Jun screamed. The other Jun

Shibaura stepped in and said, "No one comes close, or I kill him.". He then brought out his card deck, with an engraved symbol of a

ram. He said, "Now, who's the real Jun Shibaura now, dad?". Mr. Shibaura was confused as to why there were two Juns. But one of the

officers managed to sneak his way through and shot the Jun Shibaura who was holding the card deck. Metal-Ohitsu then plowed his way

towards Morihiko Dan, but Daisuke and XV-Mon blocked the robot's path and held him off. Morihiko Dan, Kyuu, and Kazuma, along

with Kitaoka and the remaining Jun Shibaura, as well as Mr. Shibaura, were escorted outside the precinct, and the whole police force

remained inside, waiting for the right time to shoot, not wanting to hit XV-Mon in the process. Metal-Ohitsu then rammed through XV-

Mon, and the two behemoths plowed through the wall, and were outside of the precinct, and crashed onto several cars, and a traffic jam

ensued, as passerby's were running from the scene.

Mimi and Koushiro, who were talking about Wallace's seeming recovery, were somewhat surprised, as XV-Mon and Metal-Ohitsu,

who were followed by Daisuke, were fighting back and forth. "Mimi, looks like XV-Mon needs our help." Koushiro said. Mimi agreed

and told Palmon and Tentamon, who were with them, to evolve.

**---Start Digimon Evolve Sequence---**

Palmon changes…to Togemon!

Tentamon changes…to Kabuterimon!

**---End Digimon Evolve Sequence---**

Palmon and Kabuterimon joined XV-Mon in dealing with Metal-Ohitsu. But in the course of the battle, a yellow square appeared and

out comes Magnu-Giga. Magnu-Giga opened fire, and a hail of missiles shot right at the three Digimons. When the smoke cleared, the

two Battle Robots disappeared, and all that's left were V-Mon, Tentamon, and Palmon, who were down on the ground, and suffered

deep lacerations and cuts all over their bodies. Daisuke, Mimi and Koushiro tended to them and brought them to Jyou Kido, who runs a

clinic where injured Digimons can be tended.

Back at the police station, everyone were surprised that the corpse of the dead body wasn't actually Jun Shibaura, but that of an

unidentified male, who was wearing an epiderm mask that would match Jun Shibaura's face. Kyuu, Kazuma, and Megumi, who came

late to attend the interrogation, also apologized for the slap. Jun accepted their apologies and and he was soon exonerated from the

charges. Jun told his dad that he'll treat Kitoka for some snack, and advised him to go home. Mr. Shibaura did so, and left. Class Q and

Class C were utterly disappointed, for they've pinned the wrong man, but were relieved that the "Video Game Madness" case was

solved, and that Ohitsujiza, whose card deck was "destroyed" in the melee, was also gone.

At the Shizuoka district, inside Kitaoka's car, Kitaoka and Jun were laughing their hearts out after they've fooled DDS and the police

into thinking that they've got the wrong man. "I have to admit, that trick of yours pulled off nicely. That was brilliant. Oh yeah, here."

Kitaoka handed Jun the real card deck that would enable him to change to Ohitsujiza. Jun said that it was just the tip of the ice berg. He

then said, " That was just the icing, it's the cake that we're about to eat.", as Jun showed him the newspaper about the Japanese Royal

Family. "Time to make ourselves richer. Oh yeah, **Futagoza** (**Gemini**) said that he has a plan of putting pressure on DDS.". "Yeah, he

told me that as well. So then, Off to headquarters we go.". And the two Zodiac members went to McDonald's took out some few

snacks and left towards an unknown destination, where their Zodiac base is located.

**The End...For now **

**A/N:** Before Jun Shibaura was apprehended (chapter 4), he visited his father, feigning that he was wrong about his decision and begged

for his forgiveness. His father some what did, and the two reconcile. After several hours, he told his dasd that he'll look for a job, saying

that he wants to prove himself to his father's eyes. After leaving, he used his card deck to mesmerized a passerby to pose as Jun

Shibaura by donning an epiderm mask that had Jun Shibaura's face. And under Jun Shibaura's instructions, he lead the auction bid to sell

the "infected" video games. And when Class C arrived, the fake Jun hid himself under the basement of the warehouse while the real Jun

pretended to pass by. And as he had hoped, he was apprehended by Ryu, Megumi, and Class C, along with the Digimons. Kitaoka was

also debriefed about Jun's plans so he called Jun's father and "informed" him that his son was "mistakenly" arrested due to a mistaken

identity. And, under Jun's hypnotic instructions, the fake Jun appeared, carrying a fake card deck with Ohitsujiza's mark, and had Metal-

Ohitsu took the real Jun hostage. The real card deck of Ohitsujiza was in Kitaoka's possession, and through his brainwave patterns,

Ohitsujiza then had the real Jun taken hostage. And as both Kitaoka and Jun predicted, the fake Jun was shot down to prevent him from

commanding Metal-Ohitsu, thinking that the card deck was a remote control used to move Metal-Ohitsu. There the police noticed that

the hole on the fake Jun's head has a ripped portion on the face, indicating it to be an epiderm mask, and realized that it wasn't Jun, but

an unidentified person who was posing as Jun Shibaura. Hence, the police had no choice but to drop the charges as they believed that

Jun Shibaura was framed for the various crimes. The police and DDS were not aware of this deception.

**Author's Words:**

That was long…and that's that. Hope you like this fic. It was physically and mentally exhausting. I really am. But I put all my hard work

on this and the other side story fics. But it's not the end yet, as the Zodiac are brewing up something diabolical. They know now that

DDS is awakened again and is part of CLAMP School, and, ironically, CLAMP School was also one of the Zodiac's targets.

So what's next?

**First**, read the main **DSQ** fic, **_Koudoutai: The New Enemy_**. That's were the whole

Zodiac thing started, and there you'll get to know the enemy. Read and review it, and

believe me, you'll like it.

**Second**, read **_Fallen Angel_**, which can be found on **Digimon**. Mimi is marked by the

Zodiac for her interference, and for aiding DDS. A member of the Zodiac makes her

debut here.

**Third**, go to **Read Or Die** (**ROD The TV** for anime lovers), 'coz the Zodiac goes to

Scotland, and Yumiko and the Paper Sisters are joined by the Digimon crew in stopping

the Zodiac. The fic title is called **_The Book Of Immortality_**.

**Fourth**, Go to **CLAMP School**, under the title, **_CLAMP School meets Dan Detective _**

**_School_**. Principal Dan meets with the head of CLAMP School to discuss the possible

joint partnership between the two schools. Two of the unseen Zodiac members makes

their appearance here.

**And lastly**, back here at **Detective School Q**, under the title, **_My Brother's Keeper_**. Here

Principal Dan tells his students about his younger brother about how and why they had a

falling out during their younger years. And there you'll get to see how **Sasoriza** (**Scorpio**)

was born, and how he joined the Zodiac.

**And now…**

I'll be off for as few weeks, or maybe, the entire month, as I'll be going full blast. I'll be

focusing on writing part 2 of Koudoutai: The New Enemy (in other words, it's a sequel).

There the remaining unseen members of the Zodiac will make their Detective School Q

debuts, and they'll be giving Class Q, A and C, as well as the Digimons a hard time, and

the cast of CLAMP School and ROD The TV will be embroiled into the mix as well. And

there will be some surprises when the sequel comes out.

As for when it will come out, it will be sometime next month. What will it be like? I can't

divulge it yet, as I managed to complete chapters 1-3 of that fic, and is subject to

corrections. But once I've finished correcting the first three chapters, and when I get

sufficient reviews on Koudoutai and the rest of the Koudoutai side stories, then I'll

consider uploading it.

Until then, review for this fic are welcomed. For Ryu and Megumi pairing fans, don't be

too harsh on me.

Other than that, Enjoy this fic.


End file.
